


Eva Simone- OC

by OliviaLourde



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaLourde/pseuds/OliviaLourde
Summary: Original character in Law and Order: SVU universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Eva Simone- OC

Eva Simone 

-Detective 1st Grade, Manhattan SVU   
-formally of 2nd Grade of Brooklyn SVU  
-Was raped and sexually abused by her stepfather and 3 stepbrothers as a child  
-Ran away from home after graduating high school at 15, worked to put herself through college and a masters degree and became an undercover cop before moving to SVU in Brooklyn.  
-Partnered with Munch; they have easy attitudes and dry humor that works for them, as well as similar political beliefs, though she is less conspiracy theorist and more open minded.   
-Often works with Benson because of the amount of experience they have in SVU. Also are good at eliciting confessions and leads from witnesses and suspects. While Benson is the type to pressure, Simone is gentle and reassuring, also friendly, outgoing, and upbeat.   
-Very good with kids, knows how to get kids to talk about sexual assaults a little too well, arouses the suspicion of the squad. They pressure her for an answer that she never gives for years, even though Lake told Fin when he was with Manhattan SVU.   
-Refers to SVU as the Panty Police, preferring to keep to a lighter attitude than most of her coworkers.  
-Clashes a little with Rollins because they are both young and talented; Rollins forgets Simone has seniority because of her affable and charming nature  
-Her and Benson become close friends outside of work  
-Able to get the most clammed up of perps to talk after just a few moments  
-Graduated high school at 15. Ran away from home with the intent to help others as a result of the abuse and rape she endured. As a result, she became a cop.  
-Fluent in eleven languages: Spanish, Russian, Italian, Portuguese, Mandarin, Japanese, Arabic, French, German, Hebrew, and Yiddish. She has helped in numerous cases involving foreigners and terrified women and children who don’t speak English.  
-She has a naturally calming presence about her, which the squad notices instantly upon meeting her.   
-Because she was a child genius, she lacks certain social skills, and things that may seem commonplace for others never even register in her brain (i.e. telling Amaro about her relationship with Barba). However, she exhibits traits of a sociopath, because she is adept at reading people and discovering their weaknesses. She uses it to profile rapists and murderers and then extract their confessions. However, she is not 100% a sociopath, as she does recognize the emotions of others, and feels deep emotions herself. Huang evaluates her at Cragen’s request, and discovers that she is, psychologically, an anomaly.  
-Openly bisexual but very secretive of her sexual preferences with each gender: With women she is gentle and passionate but dominant, with men she prefers to be submissive and the sex to be passionate but rough. She is apprehensive when Amaro asks her to slap him in bed; she does so reluctantly. She is shocked when it seems to arouse him even more, and discovers that Amaro is incredibly aroused after arguing with her, though he is always careful and makes sure he never hurts her.

Chester Lake  
-On Eva’s first day at BSVU (after a brief stint undercover in Vice), she is partnered with Detective Chester Lake, who immediately falls for her. Unfortunately, Lake is not accustomed to a partner, and especially not a woman. His gruff nature and inability to work with a partner keep him from connecting to her for a year.   
\- He begins to send her flowers anonymously and leave little gifts at her desk for months.  
-Once he saves her from a rapist after a year on the job together, he finally gains her attention. She did not discover her admirer’s identity until he told her while having dinner.  
-That night, they have dinner as partners, and he admits to being her secret admirer. They then go home together, where he asks her if she knows what she is doing. She responds no, and then kisses him.   
-After waking up in bed together, they resolve to keep their relationship a complete secret  
-Was involved with Lake (who transferred to Manhattan SVU following their relationship going public) in Brooklyn for six years plus in complete secret, only became public after her brother Mario assaulted her.  
-While at Brooklyn SVU, her brother found her and pretended to be rehabilitated. He then assaulted her in her apartment and attempted to rape her when her partner/boyfriend Chester Lake showed up, saving her. Her brother then attacked Lake, and she shot and killed her own brother to save him.  
-Lake sacrificed their perfect harmony of couple and partners and transferred to Manhattan SVU. When she returned to active duty following her medical leave, she found that because of her relationship with Lake, she had been passed over for the position of running the squad in Brooklyn. Later on, after he went to prison, she took a promotion/pay raise and relocated to Manhattan as well.  
-Her relationship with Lake was one of passion and secrecy. He initially was attracted to her for her beauty and strength, as well as the taboo of their union, but it soon grew into a genuine love. She found him charming and protective, something she had never had before. Their relationship continued for years, but began to deteriorate after her brother assaulted both of them. Lake resented her for the assault and she began to close herself off from him. As a result, they could not heal together. After Lake’s transfer, they tried to save the relationship by going out and living like a regular couple finally. He was transferred following her brother’s assault and death, and their relationship became public.  
-A lot of her life before coming to Manhattan SVU and even her time at Brooklyn SVU is a complete mystery. The story about her brother and Chester Lake comes out after a lot of forcing.  
-Lake came to resent her for what had happened, and while she tried to smooth it out, their relationship fell apart very quickly after the transfer. They tried to patch things up a few times before his arrest, including her trying to intervene in the case he was working and help him from getting in trouble. One of these resulted in their marriage.  
-Even after Lake went to prison and Eva was transferred, she showed signs of depression following the breakup, as well as attempting to keep him in her life by visiting him and keeping in contact with his family.   
\- She had somewhat known of his activities in Philadelphia for some time, maintaining a distance and allowing him to have his own time. One of the new parts of their relationship was giving each other space, and freedom to communicate, but respecting the choice not to.   
\- She had become suspicious after reading a few cryptic texts from a woman she did not know, and followed him to Philadelphia. Upon seeing what he was really doing, she still felt suspicious  
-Lake put distance between the two of them while he was being investigated; however, she only tried to pull him closer to protect him  
-After a two year stint as an undercover cop, she transferred to SVU in Brooklyn, and was being groomed to run the department. After her brother's return and assault, in addition to her relationship with Lake ending, she chose to start new in Manhattan, just as a position in SVU opened up(coincidentally, Chester Lake’s).  
-After Lake was arrested and went to prison, he asked his lawyer to draw up papers to annul their marriage, to give her a clean break and attempt to move forward with her life. He had no desire to see her suffer through visiting him in prison, and while she fought it initially, she eventually gave in to the annulment, signing the papers. However, it wasn’t until four years later that she even noticed another person (first Nick Amaro, then Rafael Barba).

Nick Amaro  
-Briefly partnered with Amaro on a sting operation, their chemistry is unmistakable, and she puts distance between the two of them by alienating him and ostracizing him.   
-Initially clashes with Amaro over interrogation tactics; because she is the senior detective, he is forced to take her orders, though this does not bother him.  
-Amaro's attraction to her is apparent immediately, although he is a good husband and a good man, never tempted to make an advance, not even when he thinks his wife is cheating. When his marriage ends, he is forced to face his feelings for her.  
-Hides her attraction to Amaro because he is married and she respects him. Also fears getting close to anyone.  
-Shies away from working with Amaro from Day One, her feelings for him making her awkward and causing her to be hostile to him in hopes he will avoid her. One day he is upset about his wife and begins to confide in her, clueless to her feelings and her inability to get close to him. He doesn't even think twice about her coldness to him, and in that moment she realizes he is trying to create a rapport with her by opening up to her and to get her to not be so harsh to him. She listens and offers advice, but remains distant, though her hostility toward him lessens.  
-Begins a relationship in secret with Nick Amaro following his separation. He initiates by kissing her after months of tension between them in a perp's basement where the perp allegedly hid bodies. The tension of the perp discovering them gets the best of both of them and they share a passionate kiss.  
-Eva attempts to break it off tearfully with Nick after he discovers he has a son with an old girlfriend, she is overloaded and wants to give herself and him some space.  
-Relationship with Amaro was in complete secret and is mostly shown in flashback.  
-Their relationship never interferes with work; in fact they work better together when they are a couple than before; the sexual and emotional tension eats at their working relationship

DA Barba  
-After working closely with DA Barba on the 25 Acts case, sparks fly between the two of them. She was extremely impressed with his ability to get the suspect to choke him with a belt in front of the jury.  
-Begins seeing DA Barba in partial secrecy(they both disclose to their superiors, but not to their colleagues, and she does not tell Amaro immediately)  
-They follow all the necessary protocols  
-DA Barba is suspicious of her lack of a history and her silence towards her past, and performs a background check on her, which reveals nothing to him.   
-Upon discovering the background check, she is furious and breaks up with him  
-Two weeks later, she forgives him, and reveals a small bit of her past: Her mother died when she was 8 and she was left with her stepbrothers and stepfather  
-He represents her legally when she is arrested for murdering her brother years earlier, and her story finally comes out without even going to trial.  
-After researching her dead brother, he discovers that her father is dead, and her other brothers are both serving jail time, terrified of their own sister. Literally, they have committed crimes so that they will be incarcerated and therefore protected from their own sister, whom they know is a cop in New York City  
-Barba proposes after finally convincing her to move in with him, feeling the time is right  
-He proposes right after her promotion to acting C.O.   
-After they become engaged, he asks her to consider a desk position, and she refuses. This strains their relationship for a time  
-He breaks up with her over it, and Fin takes her out to a strip club to console her  
-She is given a lap dance by the beautiful Priya, and she takes her home  
-Fin takes video of the lap dance and the two of them kissing, and sends it to Barba  
-Barba nearly has a panic attack and shows up at Simone’s door the following morning  
-Priya is still there, and he is beside himself  
-Finally, he relents when he sees how solid a leader she is, both in the squad room and in the field  
-They reconcile, but their relationship is not defined until after she is raped by Patton  
-Barba asks her to marry him again, she refuses, fearing he will still ask her to move to a desk  
-He explains to her that he doesn’t want hold her back, and tells her that he wants her to have her a career AND their marriage finally  
-She holds out until he proves it to her; however, their relationship resumes, a little tentatively  
-His grandmother and his mother adore her

John Munch   
-Munch served as a father figure to her after she came to Manhattan, and he regarded her as a daughter.   
-As his mandatory retirement approached, he started to pull away from Eva to prepare her for his absence, but she only pulled him closer, as she needed advice in her career/relationships with Amaro and Barba  
-When he told her that he had put in his retirement papers, it did not sink in for her until his retirement party, though she had put together the party and a montage video  
-Takes her a while to finally accept his absence, and continues to call John any time something happens  
-Munch agrees to have dinner with her twice a week, and they enjoy a father-daughter type relationship

Simone’s Search For Her Biological Father  
-Eva’s curiosity gets the best of her, and she begins the hunt for her biological father. She discovers that he is a very intelligent, wealthy man, though eccentric  
-Her father, David Simone, is an executive at Merck, and his job has recently transferred him to New Jersey, where she finds him  
-She tails him for a few weeks before establishing contact


End file.
